


【最王】没有前因后果的小段子

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 很久以前万圣节没有前因后果的小段子
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi





	【最王】没有前因后果的小段子

最原在某次委托中发现了一个箱子，里面蜷缩着一位少年，他说自己叫“王马小吉”。  
「是吸血鬼哦！请多指教啦，侦探桑。」  
“现在想来那个委托也很奇怪，说不定这一切都是王马的计划。”  
最原回到家打开灯，看到坐在餐桌边喝着番茄汁的王马不由得这么想。  
“我应该把门窗都锁上了，你怎么进来的？”  
最原说着绕过他打开冰箱，本想拿一瓶麦茶，结果看到了半冰箱的葡萄芬达和番茄汁，他默默地关上了冰箱门。  
“很简单，可以说是我的特性了。”  
他为自己倒了一杯水，坐在王马的对面，喝了一口说道：“嗯……是有什么魔法之类的能力吗？”  
“小最原你电视看多了，吸血鬼除了喝血之外跟人没区别的。”  
“我可记得你直视人可以使对方无法动弹，别告诉我那天的事是假的。”  
“尼嘻嘻，被发现了啊，但是你问的东西应该更加基础。”  
“基础？”  
“是啊，没有魔法，没有破坏，而我又在这里，那么是什么呢？”  
最原捧着水杯，大拇指轻轻划过杯口，这时他想到了一个可能性，即使他觉得这个可能性有点没品。  
他抬起头看见笑嘻嘻地叼着吸管的王马，对方露出了他那尖尖的牙齿，最原小声确认道：“你……不会是撬门进来的吧……”  
“只要有一根针就能畅通无阻，没有针就用发卡，再没有铁丝也可以！”  
最原捂着脸一副心痛的样子说道：“果然是这样。吸血鬼的形象快碎光了……”  
听到最原的话，王马愤愤道：“这可是生活必备技能，谁都应该学会，仅仅用钥匙开门过于单一会让人失去生存本领。学校里应该开设开锁课程！传授开锁……嗯？这是什么？”  
最原没让他说完就将一个小小的金属制的东西扔在他面前。  
“我家的钥匙。以后要回家就用钥匙吧。”  
王马拿过钥匙轻轻放在唇边亲了一下，遮着嘴眼中充满笑意，他说：“这是在向我求婚吗？这是我们的家之类的~”  
“你也该少看点电视了。”  
最原红着脸反驳了他。  



End file.
